


Drifting

by type_here



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood besties, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things come and go like snow but some things are meant to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> Unbetaed so all the mistakes are my own Must admit I was a bit nervous to write this because I really love your stuff

“We're going camping you and I, get prepared.” Earl declared, popping by Cecil's locker after their last classes before the holidays.

“Oh? Why's that?” Cecil was packing a few schoolbooks to study over the break.

“Because there's a few badges I want to earn over the holidays and you know it's funnier to do that with your best friend!” Earl replied.

He didn't mentioned that everyone in town knew what happened to the Palmer family and that Cecil was basically on his own. Cecil despite barely being fifteen, had his pride and while people around town helped a lot, he still managed on his own.

“Neat! Where do we meet?”

“Tomorrow morning at my place, I still got something to finish tonight.”

Cecil nodded at this before parting way with his best friend.

Things were busy in the Harlan household the next day when Cecil showed up. Earl was still picking gear, ready for the cold nights the desert had in the end of December.

“Why you're bringing so much stuff?”

“It's supposed to be freaking cold so I got the winter gear out.”

Cecil gave a playful punch to Earl in the shoulder.

“So that's why you needed me, carrying all that stuff...” he said, amused.

Earl looked at him with a sheepish smile and a nod to which Cecil shrugged, more amused than anything else. Later that day, while the sun was setting down loudly, the boys were setting up camp.  
It didn't take too long, between extra tarps to keep the ground dry and other extra winter time precautions, before Earl was starting a roaring fire with the help of a few well placed charms. He got a big bottle, several small bottles and a pot out of his bag.

Cecil approached closer, wondering what his friend was up to. Soon enough, the wine and spices warmed up over the fire, bittersweet aromas drifting away on the cold breeze. Cecil chuckled as he realized what it was.

“Where did you get the wine for that?” Cecil asked

“Remember when I had to work on my forgery badge? Well, it just came in handy!' the redhead replied. As the liquid reached a boil Earl promptly removed it from the fire and ladled a generous portion in a tin cup. He offered the cup to his best friend.

Cecil took a sip and grimaced; wine still bore the strange and sour taste of youth, the taste that fades with age as you learn to appreciate it more and more.

“I don't know why you like that...“ he mentioned, passing the mug to Earl.

The older Scout shrugged. They huddled closer together, silently, under the shared blankets as bitter winds yowled in the not so empty space of the scrub lands. 

“think we'll see the Christmas bears?” ask the younger of the two.

Earl shrugged silently.

How would you convey how comfortable this silence was between them despite the cold? By how easily Cecil settled against Earl, his head resting on the taller boy's shoulder? By how quickly Earl wrapped an arm around Cecil's waist? By their intertwined fingers on the shared mug? Maybe the two young men didn't even need to convey anything in particular to each other. They were just being and it was enough for them; the big scheme of things never mattered all that much at that age either way. The thick patchwork blanket and their shared warmth was enough.

Cecil looked up from the mug that was now back in his hands; he had felt a could touch at the back of his neck.

“Oh.”

“ Oh?” Earl replied, looking up as well.

“Oh! Earl, look at this!” Cecil jumped, almost tripping on the blanket and almost spilling he content of the mug in his excitement.

“I see!” the Scout replied, half wondering if he should worry, half amused by Cecil's contagious reaction. He couldn't help laughing when Cecil started dancing. The snow was spiraling lazily around his best friend before clinging to his clothes and then melting from a certain warmth and bright enthusiasm the younger teenager had.

“Maybe you should come back and huddle again before you catch a cold.” Earl mentioned. Beside it was about to be Christmas and he had a gift to offer. It took a while longer before Cecil exhausted himself enough to take him up on his offer.

For a while they just huddled under the blanket, looking at the moon half covered by clouds and howled insults at it. Cecil was dozing off and Earl picked this time to offer a slim long small box to Cecil. It woke the younger teen right up

“For me? I didn't brought anything, I...”

“It's okay” Earl interrupted.

***

Cecil was looking out the window, watching snow drifting in the sky and melting down on the ground, he doesn't remember the last time it snowed in the little desert town. He was pretty much sure it was the first time he saw it snow and it was fascinating. He was distractedly playing with an old worn out leather band and the band of Carlos' most prized possession with a sigh.

His cell phone rang. He grinned at the caller's ID. 

“ Hey, Cecil want to come and huddle with me for old times sake? I think you got time to come hear before they release the bears and I got mulled wine. That old recipe from years ago.”

Earl didn't mentioned anything a bout Carlos or Cecil being alone again and for that the radio host was glad.

“I would love that. Let me pick some things and I'll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work your three prompts into one fic because they were all too damn cute XD I think it works more or less well with the winter camping one but I also feel like I could do more with those two and I ran out of time
> 
> Totally might write a chapter involving Christmas bear fighting and other midnight shenanigans


End file.
